The present invention relates generally to automotive type bumpers, and in particular to a combination trailer hitch and bumper assembly.
Automotive type trailer hitches come in a variety of different ratings and styles and can be used on a wide variety of different vehicles, including but not limited to, cars, trucks, vans, sport utility vehicles and others. In general, the different ratings refer to the load carrying capacity of the hitch. For purposes herein, the styles of trailer hitches can be divided into two broad categories: (1) weight distributing hitches, and (2) weight carrying hitches. These two types of hitches are further discussed in Society of Automotive Engineers ("SAE") publication J684, revised Mar. 21, 1994.
Weight distributing hitches are designed to distribute the weight of the trailer onto the towing vehicle by means of leverage applied between both the trailer and the towing vehicle. Weight distributing hitches can both pull a greater trailer weight and support a greater vertical weight than weight carrying hitches. In the past, weight distributing hitches have always required a square tubular socket for attaching the hitch to the vehicle. An example of one of these square, tubular sockets is disclosed in FIG. 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,536, issued to Fulkerson. Tubular socket 20 in FIG. 2 is part of a separate weight distributing hitch assembly 12. Hitch assembly 12 is a separate component from bumper 14 and is mounted underneath bumper 14. Socket 20 is capable of receiving either a weight distributing or a weight carrying hitch.
In the past, hitch mounts for supporting a weight distribution hitch have typically been separate from the bumper. The extra load carrying capacity of the weight distribution hitch has always required structural support beyond that traditionally incorporated into a bumper, thus necessitating a hitch mount separate from the bumper. Weight carrying hitches on the other hand, which carry smaller loads than weight distribution hitches, have been manufactured in the past integrated into the bumper. A person desiring to pull a relatively heavy trailer, or a person desiring to pull a trailer which otherwise required a mount for a weight distributing hitch, has thus always been forced in the past to pay the extra financial expense and the weight penalty of a separate hitch mount. The desirability of avoiding this extra expense and weight penalty is readily apparent.
Automobile manufacturers typically require that the bumpers used on their vehicles meet certain minimum structural requirements. Among these requirements are a specific degree of impact resistance at the corners of the bumper and elsewhere. The corners of the bumpers are also typically required to meet vertical deflection criteria. In other words, for a given weight placed on the corner of the bumper, the bumper is required to vertically deflect no more than a set amount. The bumper itself is typically not sufficiently strong to provide the required resistance to impacts by itself. Instead, structural members such as arms are often provided underneath the bumper (i.e. between the bumper and the vehicle) that provide further structural resistance to impacts. In the past, however, these structural members have not always extended the entire length of the bumper, thus leaving portions of the bumper with no structural reinforcement to resist impacts.
In addition to structural requirements, automobile manufacturers also typically require certain aesthetic standards for the bumpers they use on their vehicles. A bumper that does not have a visually pleasing exterior, such as one in which nuts and bolts are visible, is less desirable.
Due to the manufacturing imperfections, in both the vehicles and the bumpers, the precise alignment of the bumper with the vehicle is often not possible. The construction of the bumper may not allow it to be vertically positioned on the vehicle at the correct location, aligned with the sides of the vehicle, or fit tightly against the vehicle along its entire length.
An example of an integrated bumper and hitch assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,464 issued to Putnam. The combined bumper and receiver trailer hitch assembly disclosed in Putnam suffers from several of the disadvantages discussed above. The combined bumper and receiver trailer hitch assembly does not include any internal structure at the corners of the assembly for providing corner impact resistance or vertical corner support. The bolts securing the bumper to the assembly are visible and aesthetically undesirable (See FIG. 4). Additionally, the receiver 11 is unconcealed and presents the visual appearance of being entirely separate from the bumper. Moreover, Putnam fails to disclose any method or structures for adjusting the alignment of the bumper with respect to the vehicle when it is attached to the vehicle.
The desirability of an integrated hitch and bumper assembly that overcomes these problems and meets the above criteria can therefore be seen.